


The Trouble with Pets

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack did not like the way Myfanwy was looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carbonel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carbonel).



Jack did not like the way Myfanwy was looking at him.

He'd noticed it, when he first came up from his room about ten minutes ago, trying to find his wayward Ianto. Her head tilted to the side, eyes fixed right on him.

"She's a pterodactyl, Jack," Ianto said when Jack mentioned it between kisses. "She doesn't look at anything 'funny'."

Jack didn't say anything else, but kept his eye on her, even as he continued to nuzzle Ianto's neck, watching as she circled around the top of the Hub, her head turning to keep her eyes fixed on him.

"Better safe than sorry," he said with one last kiss, and let Ianto go as he moved away to find his pants. He was pretty sure it would grow back, but he'd rather not experience it.


End file.
